Sawyer's Reaction
by butterfly1968
Summary: Jack Shephard & Kate Austen. Sequel to Caught In A Net Again. Jack and Kate head back from their walk and try to explain their situation to Sawyer.


"Well hello Miss Sunshine, what can I do for you?" He flashed a smile at Sun.

"Sawyer…I was wondering if I could borrow one of your books."

"Now why would you want one of those?" He smirked, crossing his arms in his chair.

Sun sighed, tired of Sawyer's constant need to ask the question 'why'. "Because I am teaching Jin English and I would like to help him how to learn read as well."

"Why hell, why didn't you just say it was for Chewy?" Sawyer pulled out a book from behind his chair and passed it over to her. "And tell you what; I'll give it to you free of charge." His smirk grew larger. "I don't want anythin' for this."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Out of habit she nodded at him and as she raised her head she saw something quite startling.

Her eyes widened and yet she couldn't help but smile. Jack and Kate were walking out of the jungle, holding hands…Jack was laughing, Kate was giggling…they definitely hadn't been this happy together at all since they came back from the Others. She was glad they had finally made up and gotten together. She knew it would've happened eventually.

Sawyer smiled at her. "Whatch you smilin--" He turned around in his chair to see something he hadn't expected at all.

He scowled at the image in front of him. They had been gone a very long time but it hadn't worried him. Kate had picked him and Jack hated her. This didn't make any sense. His nostrils flared while his hair covered his face as he leant forward. He was going to deal with this.

Jack and Kate were so infatuated with each other that they hadn't seen Sawyer at all. Kate was the first to spot him and she slowly felt her happiness fade. She had completely forgotten about Sawyer on the long walk over. She glanced over at Jack in fear, she didn't want to face Sawyer…but at least she wasn't alone.

Her first instinct was to run but she couldn't leave Jack to deal with Sawyer by himself. She had caused this problem…she needed to help fix it. She started counting to help ease her fear, one…two…three…four…She felt Jack squeeze her hand and she looked over at him. He nodded at her, much like he had right when they were taken by the Others. She slowly blinked at him and gave him a small smile. Five.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sawyer barked at them, glaring at the pair of them as they let go of each others' hands.

"Sawyer," Kate murmured at him.

"Where were you?" His fierce glare shifted to Jack.

Jack licked his lower lip. "We got caught in a net." He shrugged, putting his hands on the straps of his backpack.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He snarled. "Are you telling me that you two knocked boots?"

"I don't know what they're calling it these days." Jack smirked at him.

Sawyer's scowl didn't disappear; he turned to Kate for answers. "Freckles…you chose me. You're mine."

She frowned at him. "You don't own me Sawyer. You never have. Jack…Jack's always been…" She found herself at a loss of words to explain the situation to Sawyer, no matter what she really felt for Jack.

Sawyer whipped around, facing Jack again. "You son of a bitch." He quickly punched Jack in the face.

Sawyer's yells had brought people around to watch the love triangle play out but his punch clinched it. The other survivors crowded around to see Jack's reaction. Kate was already looking upset.

"Do you really want to do this?" Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You betcha Doc. Let's settle this once and for all." After a second, Sawyer let out another punch at Jack.

Jack wasted no time in punching him back. They began circling each other, waiting for the other one to make the next move. The survivors that had come to watch had formed their own circle around the three castaways that had been battling since the crash. They all had a feeling that this would determine the end of the triangle.

"Jack! Sawyer!" Kate kept yelling at them but they weren't listening. She had had enough. She was tired of this. She was going to finish it for them.

"Stop it!" She ran into between them just as Sawyer was punching Jack again. It hit her instead and she stumbled towards Jack. She looked back at Sawyer in pain. Jack had never hit her, never hurt her.

She put her hands on Jack's chest as he put his arms around her and led her away. The survivors watching separated to leave an opening in the circle to let them through, watching them walk off towards Jack's tent. They glanced back to Sawyer who stood still, looking defeated.

"What?" He yelled back at them. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Just the man who lost the one thing on this island he had left," Charlie muttered, shrugging at him as he walked off with Claire and Aaron.

The rest of the survivors soon left, leaving Sawyer by himself with what seemed a permanent scowl. They were used to it though; if Sawyer wasn't smirking, he was scowling. It was like he only had two expressions.

Sawyer was used to not getting what he wanted. It was always taken away at some point. But he had never thought that Freckles and the Doc's feelings for each other would last this long. He thought it had ended with the Others. It looked like he had been wrong.

"Bitch," He mumbled to himself, kicking the sand. Oh well, time to move on and forget about her. He was used to hiding his emotions on the inside anyway. Nikki strolled by and he gave a little grin. Perfect.

"Hey Blondie." He walked after her. "How you doin'?"


End file.
